


My Heart Won't Let Me Lie

by queentheea



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings Callout, Oh also, Soulmates, art teacher! clarke, firefighter! bellamy, like the kind that pays off tho, t100fic4blm, this is 5k longer than I thought it would be, you might be able to feel for abby in this one? what a concept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queentheea/pseuds/queentheea
Summary: Clarke had resigned herself to the possibility of never finding her soulmate a long time ago. Her mother on the other hand, not so much. Abby can’t seem to stop trying to set Clarke up with her perfect match. Though a rich, snooty socialite is by no means Clarke’s idea of her perfect match. When her cousin Josephine announces that she’s getting married, Clarke’s best friend Octavia decides that Clarke needs a fake date to the wedding. Enter Bellamy, Octavia’s older brother. The problem? Clarke and Bellamy can’t stand each other.Or, Bellamy goes as Clarke’s date to her cousin’s wedding. Everything goes completely according to plan.A fic for the t100fic4blm Donation Celebration!Theme: Modern AUTropes used: Enemies to friends to lovers, soulmates, fake dating, feelings callout
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 93
Collections: t100fic4blm Donation Celebration





	My Heart Won't Let Me Lie

**Author's Note:**

> I can probbbably make the word count, she said, before this became the longest stand-alone fic she'd ever written.
> 
> Jokes aside, this was written to celebrate a great cause! The 100 Writers for BLM initiative hit a major donation milestone and many of our contributing writers and creators have chosen to collaborate to celebrate! Fics will be published all of this week featuring themes and tropes voted for by our generous supporters, so keep an eye out! There are some incredibly talented people creating content for your eyes and souls.
> 
> Thank you to my creator collaborator [ Brooke ](https://broashwhat.tumblr.com) for the beautiful moodboard and to [ useyourtelescope ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/useyourtelescope/pseuds/useyourtelescope) for listening to me ramble about this/helping to iron out the kinks/beta'ing
> 
> You can submit a prompt through a form found on our [carrd here!](https://t100fic-for-blm.carrd.co/)

“I have a solution for the Abby Problem,” Octavia says by way of greeting as she strides into Clarke’s apartment and flops onto the couch.

“Oh? And what’s that?” The “Abby Problem,” as they call it, is Clarke’s overbearing mother’s inability to  _ not _ interfere with her love life. 

Abby has always disliked Clarke’s taste in partners, mostly because they aren’t her soulmate, but often also because she just doesn’t necessarily date people that fit  _ the image _ Abby has in mind. Clarke is aware that she grew up privileged and wealthy. She is also aware that the small art school she now owns would not have been possible without some investment from her parents. Of  _ course _ she’s grateful for that. But the wealth and glamour have never been a lifestyle she’s been too invested in.

Clarke doesn’t consider herself a part of that world anymore, despite attending family functions on an annual basis when called to do so during the holidays and on other special occasions. The problem is that while Clarke is more than happy to leave an elite snooty life behind her, her mother’s idea of what is best for Clarke is said elite, snooty lifestyle.

Abby has been setting Clarke up with men that she insists  _ must _ be her soulmate for years now. Clarke will go on one date to appease her mother, make a bit of small talk, show them her mark, gauge the disappointment in their eyes as they realize she isn’t the one, then move on with her life until the next one is inevitably shoved into her lap. 

Abby is insistent that these upper class, well-mannered men are exactly right for Clarke; that if one of them isn’t her soulmate no one deserves her. 

See, Clarke  _ knows  _ that her soulmate is out there. And she’s perfectly content with her life as it is at the moment. She runs an amazing little art school, gets to teach some great kids, and she’ll be moving into a new apartment with her best friend of four years next month. She’s happy to sit back and let the universe decide when the time is right for her to meet her soulmate. The binary suns resting on her hip bone aren’t going anywhere anytime soon.

“So the wedding is coming up,” Octavia says, pulling her back to the present.

“Yes, I know that O.”

“I  _ know _ you know, dummy. It’s your cousin’s wedding. And you have a plus one, right?”

“Right.”

“Well, I found the perfect person for you to take.” 

Clarke eyes her friend warily. “And who might that be?” she asks.

“Bellamy.”

Clarke almost chokes. “ _ Bellamy _ ?” she sputters. “Like your brother Bellamy.”

“What other Bellamy’s do we know.”

See, Bellamy wouldn’t necessarily be a bad choice. He’s a firefighter, he’s very smart, he holds a seat on the local historical festival’s board of directors. She could probably pass him off as someone her mother would approve of which would get Abby off her back for a while. There’s just one problem with the plan. Bellamy  _ despises _ her, and the feeling is fairly mutual.

“I’m sorry, are you drunk? Clarke asks. It’s only six, but they have plans to meet their friends at the bar later.

“ _ No,  _ I’m not  _ drunk _ . Abby’s never met Bellamy. We tell her you guys have been dating for a couple of months and that’s why you’ve been ignoring her set-ups. Fudge a few details about your backstory, fake a breakup in a couple of months and voila! Freedom!” They’d have to fudge more than a  _ few _ details.

“Octavia, we don’t even  _ like _ each other.”

“You took a couple drama classes in college didn’t you?”   
  


“I’m not that good!” Octavia heaves a sigh and flops down onto the couch next to her. 

“Come  _ on _ , Clarke. Your mother is calling you twice a week to either ask how the search for your soulmate is going or to convince you to go on a date with another doctor or lawyer she’s met at the club. I know you’re sick of it. If she lived closer she’d be coming over all the time and you know it.”

“I’m very happy on my own, thank you very much. I don’t  _ need _ a relationship.”

“I know you don’t. But Clarke, she’s making you  _ miserable _ .” Clarke couldn’t disagree with that. It’s been ongoing since she turned 25 seven months ago. Apparently ‘ _ women her age _ should be thinking about settling down.‘

“I wouldn’t necessarily say she’s making me  _ miserable _ . But okay fine, I’ll humour this idea for a moment. How would you ever get Bellamy to agree to this? He doesn’t even  _ like  _ me!”

“Pot, meet kettle.”

“Exactly!” Clarke says, sitting up straighter. “That is exactly my point! How could you think this would ever work.”

“Because I already talked to him and he already agreed to it.”  _ That _ caught Clarke off guard.

“I’m sorry — _ what _ ?” 

“Let’s just say he owed me a favour and I cashed it.” 

Clarke can’t think of a single thing that Octavia could hold over his head to get him to agree to  _ this _ in return.

Clarke and Octavia have been friends for years. They were roommates in their junior year of college. Bellamy never even gave her a chance. He immediately disliked her trust fund, her social status, the country club her family has a membership at. He decided he disliked her on principle without even giving her the time of day to prove to him that none of that stuff mattered to her. It was all fine by Clarke though. If he didn’t want to put in the effort why should she?

It was a bit hard for Octavia at first to manage their mutual hatred, but eventually a system was worked out. Bellamy only came by the dorm when Clarke was in class. As the years went on and their friend groups began to mesh they’d both go out of their way to avoid the other. 

Clarke can’t even remember the last time they had a civil conversation and now he’s going to be her fake date to her cousin’s wedding? Something isn’t adding up.

“Look,” Octavia starts again before she even has a chance to respond, “we know your mom isn’t going to quit. How many more boring dates do you want to go on with stupid trust fund men with sticks up their asses? Wouldn’t it be easier to throw her off the scent for a while so you can get a chance to live your life, or date someone you want to date, or find your  _ real _ soulmate?”

“You’re suggesting that Bellamy doesn’t have a stick up his ass,” she responds, avoiding the real question. Octavia gives her an unimpressed look.

“I definitely didn’t say that. But this could really work! Your mom has never even met him! Besides, you and I are moving in together pretty soon and I don’t exactly want to deal with Abby either.”

Clarke looks at the boxes scattered around her apartment and sighs. She and Octavia found a place right in between both their workplaces. Clarke’s lease is ending soon anyway, and the rent relief will be nice for the slow months when business is down. 

“I don’t even have enough fingers on both my hands to count the number of ways this could go wrong.”

“But that sounds like a yes.”

And yes, it is. Because while it could indeed go so wrong, it could also go so right. If Bellamy is the perfect fake boyfriend for the weekend, she can use him as an excuse for as long as it takes for A: her mother to grow indifferent, or B: Clarke to find her actual soulmate. Clarke then once again realizes she’s betting on  _ Bellamy _ being the perfect boyfriend. 

Oh, this could go so wrong.

* * *

Clarke drums her fingers against the counter of the bar and checks her watch again. Bellamy is already twenty minutes late. Just  _ so _ typical. Once Clarke had given Octavia the word of approval, she texted her brother and set up a meeting between the two on neutral territory. Thankfully, neutral territory meant a bar. Octavia is nothing if not a smart woman. Clarke is two drinks in by the time Bellamy finally strolls through the door.

“Well you sure took your time,” she says to him upon arrival.

“Easy, princess. I don’t see you out there saving lives.” He signals for the bartender and places his order. Clarke rolls her eyes.

“Last I heard, sitting on your ass at the fire hall didn’t count as saving lives.”

“I was out on a call tonight. That’s why I’m late. But if you’d like to jump to conclusions, forgive me for expecting any kind of common decency.” Clarke glowers at him and grabs her purse.

“You know what, this was a stupid idea. I don’t even know why I’m here. Tell your sister you’ll make up whatever favour you owe her a different way.”

“Fine. Octavia was telling me your mom already has a date lined up for you anyway. Cage, I think his name was? Sounds like a real stand up guy. Politician’s son, comes from a wealthy family. Bit of a snake in the grass. Sounds just perfect for you.”

Clarke glares at him even harder. Her mother had just texted her to tell her about Cage this morning. He will be at the wedding anyway, and ‘it would be just lovely if they could go together,’ Abby had said. Unless, of course, Clarke had other options. Clarke knows exactly what Abby is doing. It isn’t so much of a suggestion that she go with Cage rather than a demand that Clarke doesn’t show up alone. 

Bellamy, unfortunately, also has a point. ‘Snake in the grass’ is a light way of describing Cage Wallace. Clarke has seen him at other family functions before. He’s a total sleaze. Abby must be getting really desperate. Clarke can’t set herself up for  _ that _ . With a huff, she sits back down and whips her phone out, sending a quick text to her mother before laying it flat on the table for Bellamy to see.

_ Thank you for the suggestion, but I’ll be bringing my boyfriend to the wedding with me.  _

“Now what,” Clarke says, crossing her arms.

“Last time I checked, I’m doing you a favour here.”

“This was not my idea! You can blame your sister for that one.”

“Okay,” Bellamy starts, taking a sip of his drink, “so you tell her it’s recent. That’s why she hasn’t heard about me until now. The wedding’s in what, two weeks? We have time to craft a proper story. If that’s okay with you.” Clarke catches the sarcasm in the last part and almost walks out again before remembering that unfortunately, she needs him. “Where is this thing even taking place?”

“At Arkadia Golfcourse and Country Club.”

“So we’re driving  _ nine hours _ to an entirely different state then we’re driving back that same night?” Clarke curses Octavia for not giving him all the details. Who knows how long Bellamy will hold this over her head now.

“No, you idiot, we’re staying overnight in a hotel.”

“A hotel?”

“Oh relax, my mother is paying to put us up.”

“Of course she is,” Bellamy mutters under his breath.

“Look, if you’re going to bitch so much about it you really don’t have to help me. I didn’t ask for this.”

“Yeah, you’ve said. But I made a promise to my sister, so here we are.”

“How could you possibly have racked up such a big debt with your sister that you’re willing to go out of state to a wedding with me? You don’t even like me!”

Bellamy bristles. “That’s my business.”

“Fine, whatever. Let’s just figure this out.”

Over the next hour, between snide comments, Clarke and Bellamy manage to develop a story to tell Clarke’s family. Bellamy’s job, while respectable, won’t necessarily get him enough brownie points with Abby, so they have to dig a bit deeper to come up with something classist that she will eat up. Thankfully, his uncle Marcus is an established lawyer. They’re going to milk that connection for all it’s worth in order to convince her mother that the Blakes come from the sort of sophisticated, elite family she’d expect her daughter to eventually be a part of.

Eventually, they decide to disregard most of the truth. They’ll tell Clarke’s family that while Bellamy is, in fact, her best friend’s older brother, they’d never actually gotten a chance to meet over the years until he moved to the city about eight months ago. They hit it off right away, and after a couple of get-togethers with friends, decided to go on a date. Bellamy took her to one of the fancy, snooty restaurants her mother likes to frequent when in town, and they’d been dating since then. They’d decided to keep it on the down-low, but were now telling families. Hence, why Clarke’s has never heard of him.

“Well,” Clarke says at the end of the night, standing up “as fun as this has been, I have to work early.”

“Of course, princess. I wouldn’t want to keep you.” Clarke rolls her eyes at the obvious sarcasm. 

“Look, just meet me at mine on the twelfth and we’ll drive up. The wedding isn’t until the thirteenth. Bring something nice to wear.”

“We can only hope my peasant threads will be enough to satisfy your high-class relatives.”

“Goodbye, Bellamy.”

* * *

Over the weeks that follow leading up to the wedding, Bellamy texts her on and off to confirm details. She’d given him her phone number when they met at the bar. It’s never more than a sentence or so to confirm details, and there are still a couple of biting remarks exchanged between both parties, but Clarke will admit it’s definitely the most civil they’ve ever been towards one another. It’s almost unsettling.

By the time he arrives at her place the morning of the twelfth, Clarke is still dreading it. Nine hours in a car with someone she can’t stop arguing with? Not to mention, Bellamy has insisted on driving. Did he just want another thing to hold over her head? He has to take a couple days off work for this as well, and it’s coming out of his vacation time.

Clarke throws her duffle in the back of his car and gets into the front seat. Bellamy offers her a nod by way of greeting and throws the car into drive. He doesn’t have any music playing, so they sit in silence as he pulls onto the freeway. Clarke is pretty sure she’s never felt more uncomfortable. 

She doesn’t exactly  _ want _ to fight with him for nine hours straight. But they’ve never really done this before. They don’t hang out alone to begin with, but even in smaller groups, there’s never been silence. One of their friends is always there to mediate the conversation, or they’re at each other's throats arguing the entire time they’re in the same proximity. Silence is completely new. Clarke needs to break it. 

“Music?” Clarke asks him.

“Just play whatever,” Bellamy responds, never taking his eyes off the road. Clarke wonders if this is a test, but picks up the AUX anyway. She goes to her playlist and chooses her favourite song, expecting this to be yet another thing they can fight over. She looks at Bellamy expectedly, but he just smiles slightly and continues to watch the road.

“What?” Clarke asks.

“Nothing. I actually really like this song.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Went to the concert a few years back too.”

“Wait, you were there too?”

“Yeah. He’s a great on-stage performer.”

“I agree,” Clarke responds, slightly stunned.

The silence resumes for the next few minutes as she queues songs from her playlist. Whenever a new one plays, Bellamy will either hum in agreement or ask her what she’s playing now. At one point, she gets a piece of paper out of his glove compartment and writes down all the titles he’s unfamiliar with. 

Having a shared taste in music seems to create an unspoken truce for the first half of the drive. Clarke would even call the silence they’ve settled into compatible. Around lunchtime, they stop for gas and food at the diner next door. Once they’ve ordered Clarke starts to feel the awkwardness seep back in. She really doesn’t know that much about Bellamy. She knows that he and Octavia were on their own a lot as kids because of how absent their mom was. She knows he’s a firefighter at the hall in town. 

“So, how’s work been?” Clarke tries, pushing her food around on her plate. He gives her an unimpressed look.

“Small talk? Really? You want to get through this whole weekend with small talk?” She doesn’t really. But it’s not like there are many other options. Every time Clarke thinks she thinks they’ve settled into some sort of mutual understanding she remembers he doesn’t even know her. He doesn’t even  _ like _ her. 

She’s saved from answering by a fight that breaks out between a couple a few tables over. They start yelling at one another and eventually the girl stands up and dumps her milkshake over her supposedly now ex-boyfriend’s head before exiting the diner. Clarke and Bellamy both stare gape at the scene, then turn to look at one another.

Clarke can’t help it. She presses a hand to her mouth to muffle her laughter and watches as Bellamy attempts to do the same. The man turns to glare at them before throwing some bills down on the table and stalking out of the diner. Clarke and Bellamy continue to snicker and trade amused smiles. 

“Bets on what they were fighting about, go,” Clarke says.

“That’s easy. He cheated on her with her best friend and she just found out.”

“That’s such a dramatic guess.”

“I have a flair for drama.”

“Yeah, sure you do. But you’re wrong. It was her sister.”

“And  _ I’m  _ the dramatic one?” Clarke laughs again. “Fine, I’ll raise you one,” Bellamy says. “He was cheating on her with his soulmate.”

“What makes you think the two of them weren’t soulmates.”

“Well, did you see them, Princess?”

“Fair point.”

As they pay for their food and head back to the car Clarke realizes she’s never really heard Bellamy talk about soulmates before. Does he like them? Does he have one? They’ve never had a civil conversation  _ period _ , let alone about this. She doesn’t know much about him at all, actually. Is he dating someone? Probably not if he agreed to do this for Clarke.

They get back in the car and Clarke picks up the AUX cord once more. This time, however, she asks him to choose a song. He tells her his choice and she smiles. They haven’t disagreed on music once so far. It feels like a miracle. 

The action in the diner seems to have melted the tension between them, Clarke notices, as they chat idly about the artist playing over the car speakers. She feels completely on edge, waiting for him to toss a biting remark and for them to fall back into their old habits of uncontrollable fighting. But it never happens.

Hours later they arrive at the hotel and Clarke realizes that they’ve kept up a casual conversation most of the way there. They pull into the parking lot and Bellamy tenses, staring at the five-star hotel her mother has booked for wedding guests. So much for peace. This place and the club are the personifications of Clarke’s privilege and everything that he hates. One step through those glass doors and they’ll be right back where they started. Clarke resigns herself to the fact as Bellamy begrudgingly hands the valet his keys and allows the bell boys to take their bags away on a gold plated hotel cart. They’re stepping inside when Bellamy grabs her hand. She looks up at him quizzically. 

“We’re supposed to be in a relationship, remember? Who knows who we’ll run into here.” Clarke nods in approval. Right. Relationship. A happy couple. That can’t be further from the truth. 

The woman at the front desk plasters on the fakest smile Clarke has ever seen as they approach the desk.

“Hi, Clarke Griffin for two? The booking should be under Abigail Griffin.”

“Ah yes, here you are. Third floor.”

Clarke thanks her and takes the two room keys. They enter the elevator and Bellamy drops her hand almost immediately. She’s reminded of the reality of their situation and exhales deeply. They can pull this off. They totally can.

What she doesn’t count on, however, is the single bed in the hotel room. She could have expected as much, she was supposed to be coming alone initially. Why would her mom book a room with two double beds, especially after finding out Clarke would be bringing a partner. It makes sense, but that doesn’t make it any less awkward.

“I-” she stutters out. “I didn’t realize. I can have a cot brought up, it’s no problem.”

“No, you can’t. We’re supposed to be in a relationship.”

“But-”

“Clarke, it’s fine. I’ll sleep on the couch.” The couch is about half his size and looks hard as a rock, but he gives her a look and she’s too exhausted to argue. Just thinking about what they need to pull off the next day is giving her a headache.

“Let’s order room service at least. So we don’t risk running into anyone downstairs. I’ll charge it to the room.”

Bellamy nods in approval and grabs a pillow off the bed to throw onto the couch and settles on top of it. He turns on the TV and picks  _ The Good Place _ . Clarke is honestly shocked at his choice and how much they seemingly have in common. It would feel like a complete waste of the last four years of hating one another if she didn’t know better. Bellamy dislikes her on principle. This weekend will solidify that for sure. This ongoing peace between them won’t last.

Instead of commenting on his choice of television Clarke asks Bellamy for his room service order. He replies and she calls down to the front desk. The rest of the night passes fairly quickly from there. They arrived at the hotel fairly late, and after a long day of driving they both decide to call it a night. Clarke turns off the light but doesn’t fall asleep right away. She rolls onto her back and stares at the ceiling.

“I can hear you thinking, princess.”

“How, you’re on the other side of the room!”

“You’re breathing loudly.”

“Oh, so now I  _ breathe _ loud.”

“Do you want to talk about it or not?” Clarke rolls over and faces in his direction.

“You don’t want to hear about my family drama.”

“I’m sure I’ll survive.”

“Look if I’m keeping you up I’m sorry. I’ll try to breathe quieter.”

“You aren’t keeping me up. I shared a bedroom with Octavia for most of my childhood.” Clarke expected it to sound more like a jab, considering how different their upbringings were, but he just says it matter of factly. “If you need to talk about it I get that. It was just an offer. You don’t have to take me up on it.” Clarke exhales.

“This’ll be the first time I’ve seen my whole family together since my dad’s funeral. It’ll be the first time I’ve seen my mom in a while too. I’ve been avoiding her I guess. Ever since he died, it’s felt like she’s been doing everything she can to avoid it. My parents were soulmates. My mom loved my dad so,  _ so _ much. I think she’s been trying to fill the void with him gone by setting me up with all these people that she sees as the right person for me. She wants me to know what they had I guess.”

“It sounds like she means well at least.” Clarke is shocked he cares enough to humour her late night ramblings.

“She does. I know she does. I just don’t think that finding my soulmate will replace the loss of my dad.”

“Can I give you some advice, Clarke?”

“Yeah.”

“Don’t take your mom for granted. You’ve already lost one parent. She loves you, and she’s trying to be there for you even if she isn’t necessarily going about it the right way. O and I never had that. Our mom was never around. People handle grief differently. She could be doing a lot worse than looking out for your happiness.”’

Clarke is stunned by the thoughtfulness and raw honesty in his words. There’s a pause as she gathers the courage to ask him something she’s been curious about.

“Do you have a soulmate?”

“Yes.”

“Do you know who they are?”

“No.”

The sharpness in his voice signals the end of the conversation. She doesn’t push after that.

* * *

The wedding comes faster than Clarke had anticipated the next day. She and Bellamy order room service again for breakfast to delay any possibility of running into other wedding guests. 

Clarke feels like the tension between them could be cut with a knife. It starts when they first wake up. Clarke wakes up just as Bellamy has pulled his shirt over his head. There’s a moment of awkward silence where they just stand there in the middle of the room staring at one another before she turns to reach for the door handle to the go to the bathroom. Bellamy, of course, is reaching for the bathroom door at the same time. A beat of silence passes between them before he motions for her to go first. She may stay in there longer than  _ strictly _ necessary while she tries to tamper down the sheer embarrassment she feels.

They eat quickly once again, in silence, before Clarke mumbles that she’s going to go get ready and heads to the bathroom to put on her dress and do her makeup. 

She keeps her makeup fairly simple and pulls on the tight, yet elegant red dress. She emerges from the bathroom to find Bellamy already dressed. She’s caught off guard briefly by how good he looks in a suit. She’s never really seen him in one before. Were his shoulders always this broad? Bellamy looks her up and down, and maybe she imagines it, but she swears that he holds his breath for a moment before exhaling softly. Clarke clears her throat and turns around to face the wall.

“Do you mind?” she asks, gesturing towards her half done-up zipper. 

“Sure”

Bellamy pulls the zipper up and Clarke tries her best not to imagine what it would feel like to have his thumb ghosting up her spine before she pulls away from him rather abruptly. She gestures towards the door and without looking back at him grabs her clutch from the side table and moves towards it.

Despite all that, it feels like only a minute passes before she finds herself rushing out the hotel lobby to the car that has been called for them, almost certainly sent by her mother. The reality of their situation sets in when they get in the car and a whole new batch of nerves work their way up her spine.

Bellamy hasn’t said more than a couple words to her all morning, ever since she overstepped the previous night. Now, however, he takes her hand and squeezes briefly before letting go. Clarke’s pretty sure it wasn’t for the driver’s sake. 

They arrive at the country club just moments before the ceremony is set to start, just as Clarke planned it. Completely aware of all the eyes on her, Clarke loops her arm through Bellamy’s elbow and leads them both towards their seats. She catches a glimpse of her mother sitting a few seats down in their row. Abby sees Clarke too and moves to come towards her, but just as she and Bellamy get to their seats the wedding starts. Clarke shoots her mother what she hopes looks like an apologetic smile before turning towards the back entrance, where her cousin Josephine is entering in a lush Pnina Tornai ball gown. Clarke imagines that the price of the dress alone is in the quintuple digits range. 

The ceremony itself goes by in a blur. Clarke tries to focus as Josephine and her fiance Gabriel say their vows, but she can feel her mother’s eyes on her almost the whole way through. The officiant calls for the bride and groom to kiss, and they make their exit shortly after. Clarke truly dreads what’ll come next.

The remaining wedding guests start to head towards the room where the reception will be held, but a few linger and mingle. Clarke no longer has an excuse to avoid what they’ve come here to do as her mother strides towards them.

“Clarke,” Abby calls, pulling her in for a hug and kissing her on the cheek. “It’s been far too long since I’ve seen you.” She pulls back and straightens up, looking Bellamy directly in the eye. To his credit, Bellamy holds Abby’s eye contact and doesn’t shy away.

“It’s good to see you, Mom,” Clarke says. Abby turns to smile at her daughter briefly before fixing her attention back on Bellamy.

“I must admit, I was surprised to hear that you’d be bringing someone with you.”

“Yes, uh, Mom, this is Bellamy. My boyfriend.”

“Lovely to meet you, Mrs. Griffin.”

“Yes, and you too. I didn’t know Clarke was seeing someone.”

“We were keeping it quiet. It was still fairly new. I figured this would be a great opportunity for Bellamy to meet everyone.”

“I see. Well, the party awaits. You must offer your cousin her congratulations, it’s a shame you didn’t get the opportunity to connect with her before the wedding. And I look forward to learning all about you, Bellamy.” Clarke gulps. Great.

* * *

Clarke stays on guard for most of the night, but to her surprise, the story they had crafted holds up fairly well. Bellamy does a great job at faking it too, making small talk with her relatives, holding her hand, touching her casually. Every time his fingertips brush her bare skin she has to suppress a shiver. 

She keeps expecting to see disgust seep through his carefully crafted mask whenever they’re away from her relatives. The chandeliers in the ballroom are crystal. Decadent floral arrangements cover almost every surface. The silverware is all impeccably shined, without a smudge in sight. Her aunt Simone had spent twenty minutes detailing how long it took to get her custom Louboutin heels made. She had spent  _ months _ going back and forth with Christian about the design until everything was perfectly up to her standard. 

The entire wedding stinks of wealth and privilege. But if Bellamy is affected by this he certainly isn’t showing it. 

At one point, Clarke sees Cage Wallace across the room. He grins, but to Clarke he looks more like a rabid animal bearing his teeth. Cage starts to make his way towards her and Clarke winces. Bellamy notices and follows her gaze to the other side of the room. Clarke’s almost certain his jaw tightens as he places his hand on the small of Clarke’s back and leads her to the dance floor, decidedly in the opposite direction of Cage. From there, he grabs her hand gently and motions for Clarke to grab hold of his shoulder with her free hand.

“I didn’t know you could dance,” Clarke says, awestruck as he leads them gracefully across the dance floor.

“Octavia took classes. It was a part of the at-risk-youth program she was in when we were younger and she needed a partner at home to practice with,” Bellamy says casually, twirling her around once more.

“She was really lucky to have you.”

“Sure, princess.”

“No, she was.” Octavia had told Clarke a bit about their childhood. How Bellamy had been there for her when she needed someone most, while their own mother was absent. “We haven’t always gotten along, you and I,” Bellamy snorts and she almost laughs at the understatement as well. “As much as I didn’t like you, I always understood why  _ she _ did.”

Bellamy glances down at her. The look on his face is unreadable. 

“I think I may have misjudged you a bit when we first met.”

“ _ A bit? _ ”

“Yeah, a bit. I wasn’t wrong when I told you you were stubborn. Or uptight. Or – ”

“Okay, I get it!” Clarke laughs when he takes the hand he has on her waist and pinches her side playfully. They dance in silence for a moment before she speaks again. “For what it’s worth, you aren’t so bad yourself.” Clarke smiles.

The rest of the evening goes off without a hitch. Despite all her anxiety leading up to the event, Clarke is pleasantly surprised by how well the whole thing goes. Bellamy is a hit with her relatives, and Clarke can even sense approval coming from her mother. As the night had gone on and Abby had warmed up to Bellamy, Clarke had begun to feel a little guilty for lying to everyone. The guilt went away every time she caught Cage Wallace’s eye from across the dance floor. 

After seeing Josephine and Gabriel off, Clarke and Bellamy tell the rest of their family that they’re going to call it a night. Her mother makes her promise to say goodbye before they leave the next morning and Clarke gives her a quick hug before telling Abby she will. 

Once they arrive back at the hotel, Clarke lets out a sigh of relief.

“Well, that went fairly smoothly.”

“Just admit I was the perfect fake boyfriend, Princess.”

“You were definitely passable.”

Clarke is excited to get out of her dress after the long night. She heads to the bathroom with her pyjamas in hand while Bellamy opts to stay in the room to change once more. Once Clarke has finished washing all of the makeup off her face and is in her pyjamas, she exits the bathroom to find Bellamy once more getting ready to sleep on the uncomfortable couch.

“Bellamy. This bed is a king. There’s a ton of room, just sleep in it with me.” Bellamy immediately tries to object. “It’s fine, really. That sofa is half your size, just sleep in the bed.”

He gives her one more dubious look and Clarke raises an eyebrow in challenge. Finally, he concedes and gets in the bed and Clarke pulls back the covers on her side. Once they’re both settled she turns off the light.

They lie together in silence for a while, and Clarke thinks that it will last until the morning. She’s very aware of the amount of space between them. But tonight it seems as though it’s  _ Bellamy _ who can’t fall asleep. She thinks of the olive branch he extended to her the previous night. Over the course of the last few days their relationship  _ has _ improved. He doesn’t have to share, but she can at least ask.

“Is there something on your mind?”

Bellamy hesitates for a moment. What he says next surprises.

“Last night you asked me about soulmates.” Clarke rolls on her side to face him but says nothing. “I have no idea who mine is. I want to know. I didn’t tell you before because it’s honestly embarrassing how invested I am in finding them, whoever they are. My family has been so small my whole life. It’s cheesy, but something about the concept of a person who is predestined by the universe to be your perfect match just  feels so special.  My mom never had a soulmate. I don’t want my life to turn out the way hers did. ” Clarke takes a beat before she responds.

“So are you on one of those apps for singles looking for their soulmates or something or – ” Bellamy swats at her from the other side of the bed, but through the dim light she can make out a smile on his face.

“Shut up,” he responds, and for once, the words aren’t malicious. 

“I get it though. Really, I do!” she says when he doesn’t look convinced. “When my dad died two years ago, I expected my mom to cry for weeks. But she didn’t. She shed a few tears in the hospital, then immediately threw herself into planning the funeral. A few months after that, she started trying to set me up. I know she doesn’t want me to be alone and wants me to have what they had. But when the time is right, I think I’ll find my soulmate, and I’ll know exactly who they are to me. I’m sure you will too,” Clarke surprises herself by reaching across the space between them to squeeze his hand. Bellamy takes a beat before squeezing back. Not for the first time that night, she finds herself wishing she knew what he was thinking.

“Goodnight, Clarke.”

“Goodnight.”

Sleep does not find her as easily as it did the night before. She lies awake in the presence of the sleeping man next to her who she’s finally beginning to understand. He has a soft side, but he guards it. She isn’t surprised by that revelation so much as she is surprised by the fact that he has chosen to share it with her.

She turns her head to watch him once more, knowing it is safe to do so while he sleeps. He looks so much younger asleep. The man who is wary of the world after all the hardships it has brought upon himself and his sister is replaced by one with more innocent features. It isn’t a man that Clarke knows, but she realizes that she wants to know him like this. She wants to know the man that still looks for hope and lightness in the world. The one that hopes to one day find his soulmate and ensure a better life for his family than the one that he had. 

Maybe in the morning she’ll get the chance to get to know that version of him.

* * *

Clarke wakes up after Bellamy the next morning. She can hear the shower running and when she rolls over onto her side she notices he’s left the bathroom door open just a crack. 

Now, the kind thing for her to do would be to roll over and give him some privacy, but she’s never actually seen Bellamy shirtless before and the angle of the mirror is giving her the perfect view of his back, and wow. It’s a nice back. He finishes pulling his shirt over his head and she sees a black mark on his shoulder blade. It must be his soulmark.

She squints a little out of curiosity to try and make it out, and then rubs her eyes before looking again. Then again. Because no, that can’t be right. Bellamy’s soulmark looks just like hers.

Clarke suddenly feels her throat closing up as he steps away from the mirror and is no longer in her line of sight. There’s no way. She would have known if Bellamy was her soulmate, wouldn’t she? 

It’s pretty early, Clarke notes, looking at the clock. And she’s just waking up. They aren’t necessarily matching. Maybe she saw it wrong. They could just be really,  _ really _ similar. Clarke’s mark is binary suns. They’re  _ circles _ . There must be so many other marks out there that are circular, right?  _ Right? _

“Hey, we have to check out in 30,” Bellamy says, emerging from the bathroom. Has she really been lying in bed for that long? Clarke stumbles out of bed.

“Yeah. Yeah of course, just. Yeah. I’ll be ready in a minute.” She moves to head for the shower, but Bellamy grasps her forearm when she passes him.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Fine. If you want to pack your stuff and get some food downstairs I’ll just shower quickly and make sure we don’t forget anything.” Bellamy looks slightly put off by her sudden abruptness.

“Sure. I’ll see you down there, I guess.”

Clarke holds her breath until he leaves and then lets out a gasp, sliding down the wall. She knows she needs to get up and shower. But she takes this moment to process everything she may have just learned.

Bellamy Blake. Her  _ soulmate _ . Up until this weekend she thought he hated her. Even now, it seems they’ve only just barely begun to bridge their differences. As attracted as she is to him–and yes, she can admit that she’s  _ definitely  _ attracted to him–they still have so little in common. Bellamy only spent the weekend with her as a favour to his sister. He’s likely excited to get home and get some space. After today, he’ll no longer be obligated to hang around with Clarke. They’ve developed a mutual respect, sure, but other than that nothing will really change. Maybe they’ll stop avidly avoiding one another at group gatherings with their friends. Maybe the blowout arguments will come to an end. But she doubts he’ll actively seek her out. She decided last night that she’d like to know him. There’s nothing to suggest that he feels the same way.

Clarke takes a deep breath, dries the few tears that have managed to sneak out without her permission, and quickly packs her bag. She won’t tell Bellamy about her revelation. He won’t want to know. He’s dreamt of finding his perfect match. She won’t disappoint him by revealing that it’s her. The universe has made a grand mistake. There’s no way he’d want to be stuck with her and her privilege. 

Clarke finally convinces herself to lock the door and go down to the lobby. She hands her room key in at the front desk and finds Bellamy in the main lobby, talking with her mother.  _ Great _ . 

Clarke approaches the two and sees a genuine smile on her mother’s face as she listens to something Bellamy is saying and Clarke feels another brief wave of guilt.  _ None of it is real _ . In a few months, maybe, she’ll tell Abby that they’ve decided to part ways. It was an amicable break up, and they’re still on good terms. It just didn’t work out.  _ It wasn’t meant to be _ . Maybe Abby will be sad at first, but she’ll get over it quickly. She’ll be back on the hunt for Clarke’s soulmate in no time. It wasn’t meant to be because he wasn’t her predestined match.  _ The universe has a plan, Clarke! _ In this rare instance, maybe it was the universe that got it wrong. 

Clarke pushes her way out of her thoughts and plasters a fake smile on her face as she approaches the two and makes herself grab Bellamy’s hand. He squeezes back and glances down at her fondly. The universe can go screw itself.

“I was just telling your mom about that one game night at Octavia’s where you cheated during the poker game and I called you on your bluff,” Bellamy says fondly.

  
“I said it then and I’ll say it again now. I never cheated that night. You just had a crap hand,” Clarke teases back. In reality, that night had not been so light-hearted. Bellamy’s accusations had resulted in a screaming match between the two of them that had killed the mood. All of their friends went home early. 

“I was just saying to Bellamy that I couldn’t believe the two of you only just met eight months ago. Clarke, you’ve known Octavia for years!” Abby says. Clarke hides a grimace.

“We were on very different paths in life. Sometimes things just end up working out that way. We met when we were supposed to.”

“I suppose they do. Well, the two of you have a safe drive home. And Clarke, don’t be a stranger.” Clarke pulls her mother in for a hug.

“I won’t, Mom.”

“I like this one,” Abby says, lowering her voice so that only Clarke can hear. The guilt returns rather quickly. “You should hang on to him.”   
  


“I’ll try my best.”

“Bellamy,” Abby says, pulling back and raising her voice again. “When Clarke visits please come along. You’re welcome at my home any time.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Griffin.”

“Abby.”

“Thank you, Abby. I’ll remember that.”

Her mother squeezes Clarke’s hand one more time before they say their goodbyes as the valet hands Bellamy his keys. Clarke gets in the passenger seat and waves at her mom as they pull away from the curb. Instinctively, Clarke plugs her phone into the AUX cable. Despite their shared taste in music, the ease from the drive up has dissipated due to Clarke’s revelation.

It isn’t until they’ve pulled onto the freeway that either speaks again. It’s Bellamy that finally breaks the silence.

“Are you okay?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Clarke winces at the defensiveness in her tone. She should really be more careful if she doesn’t want to tip him off. He just gives her a weird look.

“You just spent all weekend lying to your mom. And you can tell yourself and Octavia that you don’t care and you just want her off your back, but I see straight through that bullshit.”

Clarke is taken aback by how much he seems to care. For the first time, Clarke sees Octavia’s Bellamy. The Bellamy that sucker-punched the bully at school for telling his little sister that no one wanted her. The Bellamy that would always pick Octavia up from the bar to make sure she got home safe. The Bellamy with a heart of gold. He let her vent about her problems the other night when two weeks prior they’d been arguing in a bar. Clarke can’t believe she’s missed him all these years. She was always too caught up in her own opinions to see this man who cares so much about others. The man that has made a career out of helping people and saving lives. She never knew him then and she never will now. That ship has long since sailed.

“It’s fine. I’ll break the news to her in a couple of months. I’m sorry if all the invitations put you in an uncomfortable position.”

  
“It wasn’t that –”

“Still. I think I might try and doze off for a bit, if you’re okay to drive.”

“Okay.”

Clarke rests her head against the window and forces herself to close her eyes. She doesn’t know what she’d find if she tried to look at him right now.

Clarke does end up falling asleep for a couple of hours. She wakes when Bellamy shakes her shoulder gently. They’re parked in a lot just off the side of the freeway and he’s standing outside the passenger side door with a bag in hand. Clarke gets out of the car and he hands her a sandwich as they make their way towards a picnic table.

The sandwich he’s ordered her is chicken and pesto on rye bread and Clarke is hit with another wave of emotions. He’d been paying enough attention the last couple of days to figure out what she likes and order her lunch. He’s so thoughtful and kind, and she’d written him off as an asshole for years. 

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

They’re quiet as they finish eating and get back in the car. They’re about halfway home and Clarke doesn’t know how she’s supposed to keep going on as though everything is normal for another four hours.

Bellamy speaks occasionally, pointing stuff out as they’re driving or asking her to queue a song for the drive. The conversation doesn’t go much further than that. Their work for that weekend is done. He doesn’t have to convince anyone else that they’re a happy couple.

The hours pass by slowly, but eventually he’s pulling off the freeway once more and up to Clarke’s apartment building. She grabs her purse and garment bag and opens the door to his car, pausing for a moment.

“Thank you for driving. And for everything, really.”

“It wasn’t a problem princess.” They stare at each other for a moment longer before Clarke closes the door and walks towards her apartment building. She doesn’t turn back to watch after him until she’s heard him put the car back in gear and pull away from the curb. 

* * *

Clarke tries to go about her daily life as soon as they get back. She really does. She packs up her old apartment and only goes to group hangouts with their friends when she knows Bellamy won’t be there, as per their previous arrangement. It isn’t until weeks later that Clarke finally breaks. She can’t keep it to herself any longer. She and Octavia are in the middle of unpacking boxes in their new living room when Clarke asks in what she hopes is a casual manner, “So, what does Bellamy’s soulmark look like?”

“Bellamy’s soulmark?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?” Clarke hadn’t thought this part through.

“It’s nothing. I just thought I caught a glimpse of it while we were at the hotel. It was really dark, but it almost looked like mine. Ridiculous, right?”

“Not really.” Clarke looks up at Octavia. She looks uneasy as she fidgets with the cushion she’s just pulled out of a box.

“Wait, what?”

“It’s the same mark.”

“Oh my god,” Clarke says, collapsing on the couch. Octavia sits next to her.

“Is it really all that bad? You were telling me the other week that you thought the two of you had finally started to get along. Bell said something similar too.”

“Yeah, we weren’t  _ fighting _ every other minute,” she says, bringing her hands up to rub her eyes. “He was doing you a favour. If we were going to pretend to date he had to act like he liked me. We’re so different, Octavia.”

“The thing is, Clarke, you really aren’t. You’re both selfless, and stubborn  _ as all hell _ and you both care  _ so much  _ about the people you love. 

“He’s never been able to get over my upbringing.”

“He did, though. I yelled at him about it around a year ago. I told him that he had you all wrong. His stupid pride just never allowed him to admit it to you.” The more she thinks about it, the more Clarke realizes that in the limited number of times she’s seen Bellamy in the last year he’s never really picked a fight. That had been all her.

For a moment Clarke is unsure what to say. Then, the final puzzle piece finally slides into place.

“You knew!” she accuses, pointing at Octavia. Octavia tenses defensively and Clarke can feel her anger begin to boil. “You’ve seen my mark, you must’ve!”

“Okay, I did. But hear me out!”

“What is there to hear out? Why wouldn’t you tell me? Why wouldn’t you tell him?”

“You two  _ hated _ each other! Straight up couldn’t be in the same room without having some sort of argument. I tried so hard to force you both to get along and see the other side, even before I knew you had the same mark. But God, you’re both so insufferable sometimes! Neither of you would listen. I tried to make you see how much you have in common for so long and then I found out about the matching marks. I knew you’d both react poorly if I just came out with it and told you. I had to find a way to show you both what you were missing.”

“I get it. I do.”

“Look, not a lot of people know this because he’s embarrassed by it, but finding his soulmate is kind of a big deal to Bellamy.”

“I know. He told me.”

Octavia’s expression is almost awestruck. “If he told you that he doesn’t hate you. Bellamy doesn’t open up to just anyone.”

Clarke clamps her mouth shut. She doesn’t know what to think. Octavia takes it as an opportunity to keep talking.

“That’s what the favour was about, you know. We were drunk one night and he told me he’d do anything I wanted if I helped him find his soulmate.”

“But you already knew it was me.”

“I did.” 

Clarke takes her head out of her hands and leans back against the couch to stare up at the ceiling instead. “That’s exactly why I didn’t tell him. It’s so important to him and he’s going to be so disappointed when he finds out his soulmate is me. I’m probably the last person he’d want.”

“Do you remember Raven’s birthday in July? We went to Grounders and all got hammered.”

“Yeah. I drank too much and you took me home and made sure I got to bed. I woke up and there was a full glass of water and an aspirin on my bedside table.”

“That wasn’t me, Clarke. I went home with Harper that night.” Clarke is astonished. She’d always just assumed it was Octavia and they’d taken a cab. “You didn’t want to come back with us because you had to be at the school the next day and your place was closer,” Octavia continues. 

Clarke nods. “I remember. I taught a senior painting class in the afternoon. I woke up late and didn’t think I was going to make it. Someone had left my keys for the studio and my purse on the bench in the hall and made sure to set an alarm. I always thought it was you.”

“I called Bellamy to come pick me up before we decided to go back to Harpers. He showed up and said he’d take you home instead and make sure you got to work on time the next day.”

“He did that for me?” Clarke whispers. She’s pulled a throw pillow into her lap.

“Yes. He did that for you. Not because I asked him to. Because he wanted to. He wanted to make sure you made it home safe. He cares about you, Clarke. It took him a while to get there, but he does.”

At that moment there’s a knock at the door. If Octavia is surprised by it she doesn’t show it. She stands up and goes to open the door. It’s Bellamy.

“Hey, O,” he says as she lets him in. He shoots Clarke a small smile but focuses his attention on his sister. Clarke thinks she might pass away then and there. Bellamy had texted her a couple of times over the past few weeks, usually to recommend music. She’d respond with a song rec of her own sometimes, but it wouldn’t get much further than that.

“Hey Bell! Thanks so much for coming, I really appreciate it.”

“No problem. Where’s this coffee table you want assembled?”

Octavia leads him further into the apartment over to the new coffee table she had purchased a few days before. “Right here. I couldn’t for the life of my figure out how to get it assembled. I actually have to go though. You’ll be okay here right?”

“I thought you when you called me the other day you said today would be a good time.”

“I did, but Harper just texted me 911. Gotta go see what she and Monty are fighting about this time. But Clarke will be here, right?” Octavia looks at her expectantly, a trace of a mischievous smile on her face. Clarke could kill her then and there.

  
“I–”

“Great! I really have to run, you guys. Maybe I’ll see you later, Bell!” Clarke doesn’t get another chance to protest before Octavia is out the door, leaving her completely alone with Bellamy and a disassembled coffee table. Bellamy clears his throat and gets to work on the table. The following silence between them is awkward. Clarke would prefer one of their blowout arguments over whatever this is.

“So,” she says, breaking the silence. “How have you been?”

“Same old same old.”

“Yeah. Me too.” At that moment, she makes a decision. Looking at him, she knows this isn’t just her secret to keep. It’s Bellamy’s mark too and he deserves to know so he can move on with his life. “Look. I need to show you something. You probably aren’t going to like it, and you need to know that if I could change this for you I would. I just think you deserve to know.” Bellamy stands up straight to look her in the eye.

“Are you alright, Clarke?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. I just–I just need you to see this.” She takes a deep breath and rolls down the hem of her leggings about an inch, turning so that he can see her left hip. Bellamy just stares blankly at it for a moment.

“I don’t–but how did you–”

“I saw yours when we were at the wedding.” Clarke grabs his hand and squeezes it to get him to look at her. “I know how important this is to you. You’ve always had this vision for your soulmate. And I’m so sorry it’s me. I’m sorry that this isn’t the revelation you expected it to be. I just thought you should know.” Bellamy recoils from her.

“Right. Perfect. Well, so kind of you to tell me. Don’t worry, you have my permission to move on with your life now,” he sneers.

“I–What?”

“I know a rejection when I hear one, Princess.”

“A rejection? Is that what you think this is? I’m not  _ rejecting _ you, Bellamy. I just told you that I’m your apparent destined perfect partner, as decided by the universe while my upbringing is a representation of everything you hate! You just spent an entire weekend with my family that proved it! I’m not your perfect match. Not by a landslide.”

Bellamy’s expression softens.

“You are far from the person I thought you were four years ago. Did you have money growing up and two parents that loved each other? Sure. But those two things don’t define you. That was on me for making that assumption. You’re so much more than that. Getting to know you that weekend at the wedding and even just trying a bit harder to understand you this past year has proven that to me. You’re selfless and compassionate. You care so much about your mom, and my sister.”

He grasps both her hands in his this time, and she looks up to meet his gaze. “You’re far from the worst person I could’ve gotten stuck with, Clarke. I think our differences are what bring us together. We challenge one another. I don’t let you get away with your bullshit, but you certainly don’t let me get away with mine either.” Clarke giggles at that. “So what do you say. Should we give this a go? Because  _ I _ like you, Clarke. Screw whatever the universe thinks anyway.”

Clarke grips his hand a little tighter and nods. “I’d like that.” Bellamy smiles widely.

“Good. You know, for a second I thought you wouldn’t be interested in dating a pig-headed douche bag–”

“I called you that once!”

“And I’ll never forget it!”

“Oh please, after all the shit that’s come out of your mouth over the years  _ that’s _ the one thing–” Bellamy cuts her off by kissing her. The kiss is slow and passionate, as they explore one another for the first time. Clarke wraps her arms around his neck and his come down around her waist to pull her against him. Eventually they part and Bellamy rests his forehead against hers. 

“That wasn’t too bad at all,” Bellamy says cockily, causing them both to laugh.

“God, do you ever shut up,” she replies, surging forward to kiss him again.

She’s still giggling when Bellamy pulls her towards the couch and they collapse onto it together, never breaking contact.

That’s how Octavia finds them hours later when she finally comes home. The coffee table has long since been forgotten, but perhaps she planned it that way anyway.

* * *

Four months later, they’re at Abby’s for Christmas when Clarke finally decides she should probably tell her mother the truth. The anger that Clarke expects never comes. Instead, she just smiles. The universe has a plan, after all. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on  Tumblr 


End file.
